kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Tokishima
is the main protagonist of Kakumeiki Valvrave. Before the events which led to him becoming the pilot of Valvrave One, he was an ordinary student at Sakimori Academy in JIOR. He is also the childhood friend of Shoko Sashinami. Personality & Character Haruto is what people would call a follower and a doormat. He rarely does anything with his own reason, and often simply obeys the commands of others. He doesn't like competition of any kind and would often go out of his way to avoid them, as a result, he is literally a loser all the time. Despite this, when he does have something he wishes to do, he puts in 100%. He also has a crush on his childhood friend, Shoko, who upon her apparent death, he practically breaks down, showing he is easily broken as well. Other than that, he is known for being extremely naive, often rushing head on to protect others and disregarding practical options in favor of principles. After Haruto acquired an immortal body and "vampire" berserk state, he was frightened with himself for not being human anymore and his tendency of attacking others. His fear came true when he is losing control of his body more frequently and in that state, Haruto sexually assaulted'' Saki like a rabid beast. Due to that incident, Haruto became awkward toward Saki, but he held responsibility for his actions. At the end of episode 11, he proposed to Saki. Skills & Capabilities '''Piloting Skills' *He has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the first episode where he took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than him. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave One, he became immortal, as he has lived even under the most fatal of injuries. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows him to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those he switches with become unconscious, like his body. He also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. History Haruto and Shoko ran away together when they were kids. The reason for this is unknown. Dorssia Invasion In Year 71 of the True calender, Haruto is in Sakimori High School and at this time he is competing in a Eating Contest against his childhood crush Shoko and loses (on purpose). After the contest, the group returns to class where Haruto is encouraged by his friends to ask Shoko out, but he stubbornly refuses to do such (but he still considers the option). He and Shoko are cleaning up things in the school building where he has an altercation with a suppose transfer student about his ideals. The transfer student argues with Haruto about his childish views on sharing with everyone and that Haruto needs to wake up and face reality. Soon after the argument, the school is attacked by the Dorssian mecha fleet. JIOR is easily outmatched due to the country being a neutral and only a handful of soldiers are kept. Haruto and his friends try escaping to safety when a mecha stumbles across them. During the ambush, Shoko had noticed a pedasterian pleading for help nearby and rushed to their aid. Right as she reached them, the mecha attacked, blowing up Shoko and the car she had been heading towards. Haruto, devastated, grows outraged and in his anguish vows to avenge her. Right after he swears vengeance, the mecha known as Valvrave appears. While his friends plead for him not to make a hasty decision, Haruto ignores their pleads and tries to use the weapon against Dorssia. At first, the situation looks hopeless as Haruto cannot get the machine to work until he finally notices on the mecha's screen a floating pink girl asking him if he resigns his humanity. Haruto refuses until finally enemy troops make his situation look grave and his unfulfilled wish to avenge Shoko. Agreeing to resign his humanity, the machine grants him its power as the pilot. With the Valvrave I, Haruto manages to outpower all the enemy's enforcements to save the city. Trivia *His favorite food is beef stew. *His most disliked food is celery. *His hobby is bikes. *His weakness is rock paper scissors. Gallery Haruto main.jpeg Haruto.jpg Haruto and shoko.jpg 5217094.jpg 610076.jpg 626399.jpg 633065.jpg L elf and haruto.jpg 613274.jpg Haruto and shoko 2.jpg 629730.jpg 615640.jpg 616363.jpg Gl img 22.jpg Gl img 21.jpg Gl img 20.jpg Gl img 18.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Gl img 04.jpg Gl img 01.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 1069368_496833350399936_932780284_n.jpg 1236774_520013334748604_2660015_n.jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg Valvrave-The-Liberator.jpg Valvrave pilots.png Valvrave-005.jpg 10235252k.jpg Yadachan 000996476.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Tokishima-Haruto-HD-Wallpaper.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-L-Elf-Karlstein-and-Tokishima-Haruto-Wallpaper.jpg 1463657 553682308048373 1959737788 n.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 04.jpg 1b5ddacbff0o.jpg 1b5ddacbff9o.jpg 6c8aa32b1e7o.jpg Haruto 2.jpg 6c8aa32b1e8o.jpg 1b5ddacbff6o.jpg 996809_1366398978625_300_450.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 15.jpg 1b5ddacbff3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 31.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_-_01_.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 29.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 35.jpg 96f8e0e7b81o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-3-screenshot-015.jpg Haruto-hero.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 12.jpg d1d867f3243o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 16.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large Preview 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 36.jpg e01350cd302o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 13.jpg e01350cd303o.jpg 08463e7c0c0o.jpg 4e4876fb3b0o.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large14.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 16.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large07.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 34.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large03.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 26.jpg 6caf421b522o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-10 haruto and takahi.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-9 haruto.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-13 Haruto.jpg 08463e7c0c3o.jpg Haruto 1.jpg 26e3ef9c461o.jpg 6caf421b523o.jpg 66f299a8741o.jpg Aina-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 32.jpg c8d83a27510o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 01.jpg cffc6882be1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 01.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-5-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 26.jpg 856ca33aef1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 13.jpg 8338cf6b623o.jpg bc235bb40c3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 23.jpg 23ac025ec20o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 35.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 05.jpg Haruto and l elf 2.jpg d4d0ef2a2c2o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 37.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 14.jpg d4d0ef2a2c7o.jpg d4d0ef2a2c0o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 27.jpg cffc6882be0o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2 - Large 02.jpg fa16bca3591o.jpg e80d27d7d00o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 09.jpg A6875654393o.jpg 12_20131025235300815.jpg 0bedd07a.jpg d0fec7f6.jpg Valvrave-15-50-l-elf-and-haruto.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 06.jpg c8ae53b89e0o.jpg af7126f7ec3o.jpg e80d27d7d02o.jpg af7126f7ec2o.jpg c9c7c686.jpg 73f579aa.jpg 4b9bfb03.jpg 6820ce9d.jpg b3743a8d.jpg 1cc12756.jpg 780bceb4.jpg 13f5b3a9.jpg b687e38b.jpg 543465b4.jpg 24010fd6.jpg 10c92412.jpg 5b27bc9a.jpg 6e19fc62.jpg 231998dc.jpg 1384535833217.jpg 1384535883394.jpg e31f2fa3.jpg 66f4aace.jpg 4b209bf1.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male